fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
DigiRangers Data Force
DigiRangers Data Force is the fifth season of DigiRangers. It's based on Retroranger Rescue. Characters DigiRangers Main DigiRangers Secondary DigiRangers Allies *'Mercury' Villains *'Lionizer' *'Rockstar' *'Kurtis' *'BioRangers' *'Mighty Minotaur' *'Royal Knights' *'King Drasil' Arsenal *'Data Link DigiMorpher' - The DigiRangers' DigiMorpher. *'Tyranno Saber' - The Red Tyranno Ranger's weapon. *'Shadow Saber' - The SPD Shadow Ranger's weapon. *'Transdagger' - The Pink Galaxy Ranger's weapon, can transform into the Beta Bow. *'Cross Laser' - A weapon that's used by both Kamen Rider Crosses. *'Western Triangle' - Kamen Rider Western Demon's weapon. *'Pride Magnum/Blade' - The Holy Knight's 2-in-1 weapon. DigiZords *'Tyrannosaurus Dinozord' - The Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger's DigiZord. *'R.I.C.' - The SPD Shadow Ranger's DigiZord. *'Wildcat Zord' - The Pink Galaxy Ranger's DigiZord. *'Condor Jet Zord' - The Black Jet Ranger's DigiZord. *'Zeo Zord I' - Kamen Rider Cross Save Mode's DigiZord. *'Zeo Zord II' - Kamen Rider Cross Burst Mode's DigiZord. *'Griffin Thunderzord' - Kamen Rider Western Demon's DigiZord. *'Holy Turtle Zord' - The Holy Green Ranger's DigiZord. *'Holy Lion Zord' - The Holy Knight's DigiZord. Episodes #'THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US!' - Sixteen-year-old street fighter Marcus meets a strange dinosaur-like creature. This strange creature, "Tyrannosaurus Dinozord", is a "DigiZord (Short form for Digital Zord)" from the "Digital World". Marcus & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord agree to communicate by fighting. However, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord had escaped from & was being chased by an organization which investigates digital phenomena, "DATS". DATS attempts to recover Tyrannosaurus Dinozord from Marcus... #'Marcus' Inner Strength!' - Marcus tries to hide Tyrannosaurus Dinozord from DATS in his house, but DATS quickly concludes that he is there, so they send Yanora to investigate. Marcus's family comes into contact with Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, & they all quickly become friends, much to Marcus' annoyance. In the meantime, a Glow Worm appears at Kristy's (Marcus's sister) school, takes over a young boy, & transforms to Goldwing, forcing both Marcus & Yanora to fight it. #'The Return of Thomas!' - A member of DATS appears from Austria: Thomas H. Norstein, a fourteen-year-old genius who looks down on Marcus. Because of their different behavior, the two start to fight over everything. Meanwhile, several fire demons appear in the city & the DATS members have to fight them. However, all the fire demons fuse together to form Flametrunk. #'The New Team of Marcus & Thomas!' - Marcus & Thomas are ordered to work together, but they aren't able to do so, which becomes clear during the pursuit of a group of slug monsters. Suddenly a Drill Bot appears & helps two burglars steal money. Marcus & Thomas try to capture it, but because of their quarreling, it escapes to the Digital World. To capture it, Thomas decides to follow it, even against the orders of Commander Sampson. #'Digital World, Here We Come!' - Marcus & Thomas, together with their DigiZord partners, enter the Digital World to capture Drill Bot. They fall into a large underground labyrinth, Drill Bot's home, & escape seems impossible. Thanks to Marcus's unconventional methods, they manage to leave the labyrinth on Drill Bot's back, but then, the wild monster transforms to the Power Driller. #'The Ultimate Team No More?' - Although Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Marcus work well together to defeat a Shellshock, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord gets angry at Marcus after a comment of his & now hides in his Digi-Morpher. Meanwhile, an Electropede wreaks havoc in the city, causing car crashes. Marcus tries to defeat it alone, but Electropede transforms to an Osiris, which even the Pink Galaxy Ranger & SPD Shadow Ranger can't defeat. Marcus & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord must work together again to beat this new threat. #'A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!' - It's Kristy's birthday & Marcus must attend supplementary exams to save his grades. Unable to be by his sister's side on this day, he asks Thomas to take his place. A Bloom of Doom, however, threatens to ruin everything. #'The Singer's Secret' - Yanora is dating a famous musician, Neon Henson, who is also her childhood friend. The real reason for her to approach him is because he is suspected of hiding a Insectitoss who transform into General Benaag, & using it to bolster his career. #'Never Meet Your Heroes' - A famous boxer has a fantastic comeback after being absent for some years because of an injury. Thomas is a great fan of his, & when rumors of him using a monster to help him in his fights start to spread, he investigates, determined to prove his innocence. #'Curse This Curse: Marcus's Bad Day' - Thomas invites Kristy, Marcus, & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to his mansion for lunch. Marcus becomes the unfortunate victim of strange unexplained accidents. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord sees the culprit is a Ghouligan, who is invisible to everybody else except for him. Marcus & the others do not pay attention to Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's warnings, & the pranks become more frequent & more dangerous. #'The Cruelness of Count Nocturne!' - The owner of a store that specializes in baking white buns suddenly becomes addicted to gambling. For unknown reasons, he has consecutive winning streaks in every bet, all thanks to the prayers he has paid to a mysterious shrine. As the man sinks in his obsession for gambling, he neglects both his business & his own son. Touched by the boy's relationship with his father, Marcus sets out to speak reason to the man, but he can't imagine that the wrongdoings of Count Nocturne & his little bat henchmen are at work. #'The Digi-Egg That Fell to Earth' - Kristy's made a new friend, a DigiZord called Pteradactyl Dinozord. Although Marcus feels optimistic for his sister & consents to let Pteradactyl Dinozord stay, he's later told that people can't keep a DigiZord they've made a relationship with if they aren't DATS members! #'The Rise of the Tyrannosaurus!' - Mercury appears in the real world to prevent Condor Jet Zord from being defeated, defeating easily the DATS DigiZords & reverting Pteradactyl Dinozord to a Digi-Egg in the process. In a desperate attempt to find his way back to Kristy after Mercury revives him, Pteradactyl Dinozord loses control & quickly evolves to Whirnado & then into Tutenhawken, wreaking chaos over the city. The DATS & their DigiZords feel helpless before the overwhelming power of the Ultimate monster. Frustrated at not being strong enough to protect the smiling faces of both his family & friends, Marcus lets out a cry that awakens the birth of a new DNA that allows Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to grow into an unnatural size. #'The Wild Boy of the Digital World' - To stop Mercury's further assaults on the human world, DATS authorizes Yanora, Thomas, & Marcus to be dispatched into the Digital World. Unfortunately, their presence does not go unnoticed by Mercury & a mysterious shadow, who quickly ambushes the DATS after their arrival. The attacker turns out to be a ten-year-old boy named Keenan, who harbors an intense hatred for humans. #'The Gorge of Deception!' - As they wander further into the Digital World, the DATS stumble upon a ghost city which is home to a nest of Dispiders. Without warning, the spider monsters quickly trap the DATS & their partner DigiZords, dragging them all into the depths below where their lord Quakemon dwells. He casts the DATS into a world of endless nightmares & despair where their greatest fears take shape. After reliving a painful memory about his mother, Thomas' DNA awakens, granting RIC the power to grow into an unnatural size. #'Condor Jet Zord: Friend or Foe?!' - Yanora's struck by a contagious virus which seemingly affects humans, though DigiZords remain immune to its effects. With Marcus & Thomas gone for supplies & Wildcat Zord alone nursing Yanora, Keenan, & Condor Jet Zord take advantage of the opportunity to get rid of the crippled rescuer, only for the boy to become infected as well. Worried for the sake of Keenan, Condor Jet Zord strikes a deal with the other DATS to lead them to the whereabouts of a vaccine that lies in Wanderer's Cape that can counter the effects of the virus. Meanwhile, Rockstar sends Flur de Tooth to prevent the vaccine from being obtained. #'Yanora's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself' - Yanora has lost her battle confidence, feeling like she's always dragging down her companions. The group is caught up in an avalanche caused by Elestomp, & Yanora, Thomas, & Wildcat Zord fall down to the bottom of a valley. To protect Yanora & the wounded Thomas, Wildcat Zord faces off against Elestomp, not losing her fighting spirit. Yanora swirls in despair until Wildcat Zord sings a song to tame the beast that triggers an old memory from Yanora's childhood of the time she & Wildcat Zord met. Having restored faith in herself, Yanora calls out her own DNA to make Wildcat Zord grow into an unnatural size. #'The Clash With Mercury!' - After overcoming difficult hardships along their trek, the DATS finally arrive at Infinity Ice Ridge. To their surprise, the old man, Homer, is waiting for them near the entrance, leading them to a cave shortcut. Once inside, they make their way through a swarm of little bugs, & then against Keenan, who is bound to defeat the humans once & for all. However, Rockstar betrays Keenan & takes the whole group hostage, except for Marcus, delivering them all before Mercury. Saving Keenan from certain death, Marcus & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord hurry to Mercury's palace for a final showdown. #'The Truth About Keenan' - Homer's true identity as the commander of the Digital World exploration party, as well as the DATS chief, is revealed. With Homer's help, Marcus, Keenan, & the others are able to return to the real world. However, they are forced to leave Homer behind in the Digital World. Marcus makes a big uproar, trying to do all it takes to go save him, but the Digital Dive is frozen over. Sampson tells Marcus & Keenan about the incident that occurred ten years ago. To make matters worse, Rockstar appears in the real world with three Gassers to target Keenan. #'The Crier Family Reunion' - The DATS arrive at Dr. Crier's home, but Keenan runs away in shock & denial at the sight of his human mother. Drowned in his sorrowful thoughts, Keenan recalls his memories of Ka-Ching's death, which bring him grief. At the Crier's home, the Professor explains that his wife, Michelle, went into shock & a partially catatonic state after the search for Keenan in the Digital World confirmed his disappearance. Suddenly, an anomalous thunderstorm strikes the house, causing the digital gate to open up, & Scatterbrain comes from it. It immediately takes over the house & transforms it into a bizarre, toy-robot-like creature with Michelle trapped inside. #'The DigiZord Army Makes Its Move' - Enraged that Mercury has not taken proactive action to deal with the human problem, Lionizer dispatches a monster armada consisting of hundreds of Icy Angels & Sonimax, led by Rockstar, to the human world to destroy it. The DATS step in to contain the threat but are overwhelmed in numbers by the enemy, until the rest of the DATS staff enters the battlefield to help them in the fight. However, both sides are unaware that an unseen third party, lurking in the shadows, has had them all set up in a trap. #'The Wrath of Lionizer' - The monster invasion was temporarily halted due to the efforts of a single man, Kurtis, who Sampson knows & who gained the approval of Chief Hashiba. Understanding that Keenan has no place to go, Marcus invites him & Condor Jet Zord to stay at his home. Meanwhile, Lionizer himself realizes in the human world & rampages at an oil refinery as a challenge to the DATS. #'One More Digital Dive!' - Due to the widespread destruction that the monsters caused in the city, DATS, acting on orders from the government ministry, dispatches the DATS, along with a troop unit, into the Digital World to defeat Mercury once & for all. Thomas' suspicions about Kurtis growing stronger when it is made known that the latter has been appointed leader of the mission. Meanwhile, Keenan still cannot gather himself to reconcile his DigiZord feelings with his human identity, until Sarah's kind words encourage him & build his resolve to go into the Digital World & stop the war between Mercury & DATS. #'The Past Revealed' - Ten years ago, Ka-Ching found an abandoned human baby, Keenan, & took him as her son. An expedition led by Professor Spencer Damon embarked into the Digital World to search for the lost baby but found itself threatened by wild creature. After a brief feud, Mercury realized that Spencer was a honest man & they made a promise that both races would cooperate with each other in the future. However, Kurtis became consumed with hatred for DigiZords, deeming them all evil due to the attack. Mercury recalls & denounces him as the man responsible for the deaths of Ka-Ching & many other DigiZords. #'Kurtis's Revenge!' - Kurtis's true ambition is the total annihilation of the DigiZord race, making it come about with the aid of his artificially made puppet monster Puppetman. The DATS & their DigiZord partners fight back to no avail; however, Marcus refuses to give up. Fed up with Marcus' stubbornness, Kurtis evolves Puppetman into its Ultimate form, Puppetman XT, to finish the DATS. As a dying act of courage, Mercury sacrifices himself to teach Keenan that a world where humans' & DigiZords' hearts become one is possible. Taking Mercury's words & the happy memories spent with Marcus & the others to heart, Keenan's DNA explodes, allowing Condor Jet Zord to grow into an unnatural size. #'Memory is the First Thing to Go!' - The DATS team returns to the real world, only to find that Sampson & the others are missing. Chief Hashiba surrounds them & dismisses them from DATS, since Kurtis lied to the government, & the memories of Marcus, Thomas, & Yanora are erased. The DigiZords are held captive in a jail cell. The rest of the team are also in cells. Marcus, Thomas, & Yanora live a normal life, until the DigiZords escape & persuade them that they used to be a team. Marcus & the others don't believe this at first, but later regain their memories. Meanwhile, Keenan & the others escape from the cells & try to destroy Kurtis, but to no avail. They group together again to defeat another Lepus that Kurtis had sent to attack Marcus. Afterwards, they head over to DATS headquarters to find that it's being destroyed. #'The Beginning of the End!' - With DATS HQ destroyed & Kurtis on his way to the Digital World, the DATS seek out Dr. Crier to ask him to reactivate his digital gate. When they go through, they end up running into Kurtis's henchmen: Kevin, Nancy, & Ivan. When their BioRanger forms prove too powerful for the DATS to handle, Sampson & Griffin Thunderzord appear to help out. #'Digi-Morpher Meltdown' - The gang appears in the Digital World & head towards the Cherry Saint's forest for an information gathering. However, a swarm of Lepus XT appears where Kurtis gains the upper hand & the DATS members are saved by Holy Lion Zord. He tells the group to "Search for power" & disappears. When they reach the Cherry Saint's forest, the Cherry Saint informs them of what happened & very shortly after that the BioRangers attacked. #'How To Fix A Broken Digi-Morpher' - After their Digi-Morpher iC broke, Marcus, Thomas, & Yanora stumble onto a gym where Holy Lion Zord trains them to use their DNA the right way. Holy Lion Zord has their DigiZords stay outside when the BioRangers attack. What will they do? #'Showdown Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nancy!' - Both the DATS & the inhabitants of the Holy Capital are preparing for the impending battle. When news arrive that Kurtis's camp has been discovered, Marcus takes the initiative to strike a head on assault, but Thomas disagrees since it may be a trap. However, Thomas feels underappreciated witnessing how all the DigiZords support Marcus. The forces split with Marcus & Keenan going to engage Kurtis while Yanora & Thomas stay to protect the city. Nancy makes her presence known to Thomas, seducing him in order to make him go astray from his mission. #'The Sacred City's Last Stand!' - Nancy accomplished to drain all the water in the lake, where the Atlantis Temple rests, drained thus preventing any means of mobility to the Holy Capital. With the fortress's defenses down, Ivan directs a frontal assault but is soon detained by Yanora in her Explorer Mode. However, the two of them are in for a surprise when they witness that Ivan has gained a power boost. #'The Final BioRanger Battle' - By incapacitating the Atlantis Temple's movements, Kurtis opened up a massive digital gate that sucks the titanic creature along with all its inhabitants to realize into the human world. Once more in the human world, Kevin challenges both Marcus & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord for a final showdown to determine the stronger fighter between both. Meanwhile, the other DATS & the DigiZord citizens are busy fending off the Holy Capital from the intruding Lepus. However, Kurtis again outsmarts his foes ordering the Lepus to initiate operation Digital Hazard. #'The Norstein Family Secret' - The Atlantis Temple was annihilated by Kurtis's Gizlance, & to complicate matters more, Thomas & RIC have mysteriously vanished. In fact, Thomas returned to his estranged father & sister, Relena, but the welcome is cold when Thomas' father presents his benefactor none other than Kurtis. In exchange for treating Relena's illness, Kurtis persuades Thomas to seal an agreement. The remaining DATS are desperately searching for any DigiZord survivors, until Thomas appears & much to Marcus' shock & dismay, Thomas transforms into his Mega Battlized Mode to fight against Marcus in his Dragon Mode. #'Kurtis's Real Plan' - Because Thomas has pledged allegiance to Kurtis, Marcus' fueled with a feeling of deep hatred in his heart to destroy his opponent at any cost that causes him to invoke a Dark-DNA triggering on his Dragon Mode to Digi-Morph into Ruin Mode. Fortunately, Kristy arrives to stop Marcus, & he sees the error of his ways but is too late to stop his Dragon Mode's rampage. Feeling hopeless, Marcus sheds tears streaming onto his Digi-Morpher causing his Dragon Mode to separate from Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, coming into his senses & reverting back into a Digi-Egg. #'Awaken Mighty Minotaur!' - Kurtis unleashes Mighty Minotaur on the city, causing Yanora, Keenan, Mickey, & Megan to confront him. Thomas double-crosses Kurtis, forcing him to become a pure DNA, & fires himself at Mighty Minotaur, who in turn transforms into Rage Mode. As Marcus races off with Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's Digi-Egg in hand, can he make it time to assist the others? #'The Battle With Mighty Minotaur!' - In an attempt to defeat Mighty Minotaur, Keenan's DNA allows Condor Jet Zord to make Keenan Digi-Morph into his Sonic Mode. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to stop the rampaging Demon Lord. Will Tyrannosaurus Dinozord hatch from his Digi-Egg in time to assist the others & defeat Mighty Minotaur once & for all? #'The Power of The Burst Mode!' - To everyone's shock Kurtis is well alive within Mighty Minotaur & has the demon lord to absorb all the electricity of the city to open a space rift. Thomas alerts everyone that Kurtis intends to blow up both the human world & digital world. Everything seems hopeless for the DATS, but Marcus' words rekindle their spirits, that regardless of being human or DigiZord everybody present is the DATS team who fight to protect their loved ones. This determination dawns upon Marcus & his Dragon Mode the miraculous Digi-Morphication of Burst Mode. #'King Drasil's Fatal Decision!' - T-Top is briefed by Yggdrasil about all the events that occurred up to now while Marcus & the others protect the citzens from the onslaught of lightning from the Digital World. In addition, Holy Lion Zord makes the ultimate sacrifice... #'The Royal Knights Assemble' - As Marcus & the others make their way to the Digital World, they end up crashing into a shoreline. To their surprise, they find Rockstar there, reborn & without his old memories. Rockstar agrees to lead them to Yggdrasil, but along the way, they are attacked by T-Top. Just as the Red Tyranno Ranger gains the upper hand in his Dragon Mode, the Triassic Ranger & the other Royal Knights show up & defeat him. Yggdrasil reveals himself, but Marcus, determined to not give up, throws a punch at him, only to find the shock of Yggdrasil's true identity: his own father, Spencer Damon. #'Father & Son Destiny' - The DATS team arrive back in the human world, thanks to Catastros, who is none other than Commander Sampson's Griffin Thunderzord. The Triassic Ranger attacks the human world & makes short work of the SPD Shadow Ranger's Mega Battlized Mode, Pink Galaxy Ranger's Explorer Mode, Black Jet Ranger's Sonic Mode, & both Kamen Rider Rising Ixas. Even armed with the Dragon Sword, Marcus's Dragon Mode proves no match for the Royal Knight either. It is then that a badly injured Catastros challenges the Triassic Ranger, but at what cost? #'Thomas Bursts On The Scene!' - In order to learn Spencer's true intentions, Marcus in his Dragon Mode head once again to the Digital World. However, Thomas & the others stay in the human world to fend off the Royal Knights' ongoing attack with Serpentina this time directing the assault. In the battle, Thomas once again comes across his father, Franz, & Relena... #'Justice Equals Power!' - Pteradactyl Dinozord returns to the Damon household with numerous Starter & Rookie DigiZords in tow. Yanora & Keenan help out in taking care of them, despite all of the headache-inducing antics of the childish DigiZords. Benglo, under the orders of Yggdrasil, attacks the real world nearby the Damon household. The Pink Galaxy Ranger Explorer Mode & Black Jet Ranger Sonic Mode do their best to stop the Royal Knight but fail. However, both go through Burst Digi-Morphication & defeat Benglo once & for all. #'Human Potential!' - On their way to the Digital World's Mystic Tree where Yggdrassil resides, Marcus & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord are intercepted by T-Top. He challenges Marcus to one last match, calling forth his true power in the form of Avalon which is his ultimate shield that cannot be broken. After a series of desperate attempts Red Tyranno Ranger Dragon Mode, who cannot break through the shields' defenses, & both it and Marcus are overpowered by T-Top. Just as T-Top is about to deal the final blow, the other DATS & their DigiZords, come to save them & join in the fight. #'A Family Quarrel' - The DATS team climb Yggdrasil's headquarters, confronting odd crystals that repel their attacks. Leaving the others behind, Marcus, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, & Rockstar confront Yggdrasil. Meanwhile, T-Top heads to the real world & confronts Tutenhawken. Back to Yggdrassil, Marcus confronts him but is repeled by a force field. It is then that through the revelation of all his friends supporting him, Marcus overpowers Yggdrassil. Just as Yggdrassil lies defeated, Marcus tries to approach him but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of an old friend. #'The Truth About Holy Lion Zord!' - T-Top freed Holy Lion Zord & took over his place to hold the Digital World from falling onto the human world. It is Holy Lion Zord who stops Marcus from getting closer to Yggdrassil & reveals the stunning truth that it is in fact Spencer in the monster's body while his body is taken over by Ygddrasil. Spencer & Holy Lion Zord tells the DATS team how during his past exploits in the Digital World met Holy Lion Zord, who both become friends with their fists, & the truth about Yggdrassil's intentions. But Yggdrassil won't go down easily, so Spencer & Holy Lion Zord holds him in place & asks Marcus to sacrifice him along with Yggdrassil to save the human world. #'The Data Force's Final Battle!' - After Holy Lion Zord & Spencer's destruction, Yggdrasil changes to a fighting mode & heads to the Real World to eliminate it. The DATS team follows & engages it in a furious clash, but Yggdrasil easily overpowers them all even at their Burst Digi-Morphication stages. Fueled by their strong bond to protect their beloved ones, regardless of being human or DigiZord, the DATS all together rise their DNAs into the sky with a cry that is answered by the rest of the DigiZords on Earth & the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights rebel against Yggdrassil after doubting the motives of their god. In a shocking twist, Yggdrasil discloses that it is the computer which designs & controls all lifeforms in the Digital World at its will. #'The Ultimate Farewell' - Adults, children, & DigiZords all over town invoke the light of their DNAs to answer DATS' plea for help. When the hearts of all humans & DigiZords become one, Marcus & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord activate Burst Mode & are able to deal the decisive punch to destroy Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil concedes defeat, acknowledging that humans & DigiZords hold potential for growth as long as both stand together. The collision between both worlds stops, & all DATS are reunited with their loved ones in celebration. Marcus & Kristy's happiness bursts out when Spencer returns to them. But not all is joy, as the DigiZords must return to help rebuild the Digital World, which the news dismays Marcus in anger because he doesn't want to part ways with Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Each of the DATS DigiZords spend their last day on Earth together with their human partners. As the day of the parting comes, Marcus arrives in a rush telling Tyrannosaurus Dinozord he's coming to the Digital World with him. Five years later, Kristy & Keenan attend middle school together; Thomas received the Nobel Prize for curing Relena's illness; Yanora has become a police officer; & both Marcus & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord have became the number one street fighters of the Digital World. Category:Fan Fiction